


Protected

by DaughterOfMurder



Series: coldflashweek2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, Kinda, M/M, Saving Each Other, it was really just hartley being a shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: The Flash was fighting a losing battle to the Pied Piper and sustaining some injury when a familiar gun wielding criminal came to save the day with violent threats





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is late but i had a shitload of school work to get through and that is also why this is unedited and very short but feel free to enjoy, leave kudos and comments.
> 
> My tumblr is at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daughterofmurder
> 
> And have a good day/night :)

“Time to pay the piper” Hartley leered, not attempting to hide his giddy smirk behind the drooping hood of his suit. The red-clad hero screamed out, his skull seemingly collapsing into his brain as the vibrations resonated between the gloves clamped around his head.  
  
Suddenly the pain faded, the pressure of Hartley’s hands sharply removed from Barry’s head as a yelp sounded in front of him. Lazily looking up with head throbbing Barry barely caught Hartley being thrown to the ground a tumble of green fabric and glowing wires.  
  
Captain Cold stood menacingly above the lesser Rogue curled below him like an injured dog. Barry stared wide-eyed as the criminal pushed his boot into the other, removing his cold gun from its holster within his parka.  
  
“Don’t touch him again” Len removed his boot so he could crouch next to Hartley, resting his gun threateningly against the other’s chin.  
  
“o-okay” Hartley whimpered against the cool metal, glancing over to the Flash who was still on the ground staring at the altercation before him.  
  
Cold got up and wandered calmly over to Barry, holding a hand out in offer. Meanwhile a very confused yet scared Hartley bolted back to the nearest safe house to find Mick.  
  
“…why’d you stop him?” Barry was trying to think of what ulterior motives Cold had to stop Hartley from putting him in a hospital at the least.  
  
“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Cold grabbed Barry’s shoulders, staring at him eyes flicking around looking for wounds.  
  
“I’ll be fine thanks, but why are you so worried?”  
  
Len didn’t answer he just grabbed Barry by the wrist and started leading him down the road despite the curious eyes that followed them up the street confusedly.  
  
“Just tell me where you want to go and I’ll get us there faster” Barry was getting fed up of walking at normal human speed.  
  
“Next right then third left and the top floor of the fifth building, should have blue awnings” Len barely finished his sentence before his breathe hitched and he found himself in his safe house. Barry kept his cowl on staring at Len.  
  
“Len. Why did you stop Hartley from hurting me?” Barry is a little more forceful this time to Len’s shock.  
  
“…I didn’t want you to get hurt” Len glances up at the speedster to find him wearing a small smirk.  
  
“Aw that’s adorable! Ooh you are possessive, aren’t you? Oh, this is amazing and not the first thing I had been expecting”  
  
“I’m not adorable! I control a league of criminals with powers and advanced weapons, I’ve been to prison and killed men that is not adorable” Len frowned aggressively as Barry pushed his cowl back, messy hair sprouting out in tangles.  
  
“Look at you, oh wow I’m so gonna exploit this…ohoho what would you do if Mick caught me during a heist? Hmm how would you deal with that Len?” Barry was stepping closer now his smirk growing wider and more mischievous.  
  
“I can think of a few things I’d do” Len advanced quickly grabbing the speedster by the hips and pushing him towards a lounge some distance into the safe house’s main area.  
  
Barry giggled falling back onto the soft cushions and pulling Len along with him and down into a soft kiss. The thick parka fell to the ground and Len eagerly attacked Barry’s neck with kisses and bites, sucking marks into his skin harshly while the hero groaned softly at the attention.  
  
Soon Cold had trailed dark marks across Barry’s pale skin for all to see, almost a warning from Len that this particular hero was under his protection and harm to him will not be tolerated.  
  
Hartley hiding up the hallway of the same safe house had taken the hint and decided to go annoy somebody else making a mental note for himself to not touch the Flash again if he wanted to remain a living and breathing member of the Rogues.


End file.
